Family
by chippo843
Summary: Gray and Natsu are living together now. However Natsu can't help think that Gray is hiding something from him. Once he finds out though, how's he going to deal with it? Will this end badly or a happy ending?  Well you'll just have to read it then. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

-Family-

Chapter 1: Shocking Discovery

Gray awoke feeling sick. It's been happening for a full month already. In a rush, he hurried over to the bathroom and puked it out. He doesn't know why it was happening, but he had a pretty good theory. It was just not possible because it's screwy and illogic.  
'It can't be for real can it? I mean that kind of thing is just not possible... Right?' Gray thought as he cleaned up his mess and went downstairs for breakfast.

He finds Natsu cooking and setting up the table.  
"Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Morning..." Gray sat down in a chair where Natsu had set his food.

"Are you feeling any better? This has been happening for quite some time now, well from what I've heard that is." Natsu was only back from a long mission that took 2 full months to finish with Erza, Lucy and Happy, coming home just this week which was 4 days ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gray shrugged and ate his breakfast albeit rather fast and then got up to put the dishes into the sink and then went to the couch.  
"When you're done eating, just set the dishes in the sink, I'll wash the dishes today."

Natsu was a bit curious and worried. Since he came back, Gray's been acting really weird. Quickly, he finished eating his share and placed the dishes into the sink as told and then went over to sit beside Gray. Gray laid his head on Natsu's shoulder and let out a sigh of content.

"Seriously Gray, what's going on?" he asked in a worried tone.

Gray was silent for a moment before beginning.  
"It's really nothing Natsu, don't worry about it. I'm just not feeling so good. Besides, you better hurry to the guild or Lucy and Erza wouldn't be too happy to find you late."

Natsu scratched his head.  
"Gray, I don't care if I'm late. You're much more important to me than them... I just really want to make sure that you'll be okay by yourself."

Gray smiled at Natsu's consideration for his well being.  
"Yeah I'll be fine, alright?"

Natsu was reluctant in leaving him, but begrudgingly complied and got ready. Once done, before he was going to leave, he gave Gray a light peck on the lips.  
"Don't hesitate to come to me or call me when you need to. Heck, even if you just want me to be here I'll come to you, alright?" Gray nodded while smiling.

"Alright... I'll be seeing you soon then, but I'll be back as fast as I can." Natsu promised as he ran to the guild as fast as he can, trying to make it on time.

Gray watched him run until he was nowhere in sight before going back inside and closing the door. He headed towards the couch to ponder what he'll do for the day.  
'I need to see a doctor to confirm it. I think I should tell at least one person about my condition; it'll be easier that way. Maybe master Makarov can help me, and possibly even Mira can explain to me how this was even possible. I need to know as fast as possible before it's too late..." with that last thought, Gray got ready to leave and go to the guild.

Once he was nearby, he went to the backdoor, undetected. He knew Natsu was still here for he left not too long before him. Once inside, he carefully watched from the corner of his eyes to where Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy were chatting, though it was more like arguing about the mission they were going to take. It might be about forming a plan. Either way, Gray just wanted them to leave as soon as possible so he could talk to Mira and know the whereabouts of the guild master. It took about 10 minutes until they were finally able to decide and leave. However, just before they were about to leave, standing near the doors, Natsu came into a sudden halt.

"Hey Natsu what's wrong?" from Erza.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" from Lucy, and

"Do you miss Gray already?" from Happy.

What Natsu came into a halt was that he had sensed Gray albeit even for the slightest moment, he thought that he was here in the guild.  
'That's not possible; Gray is at home not feeling so well. I wish I could be there for him right now, though he insists I go in this mission. I mean it had been so long since we've done stuff together! I wish we could have more time to spend with each other... Maybe Happy is right. Maybe I'm just missing Gray. Though I really thought for a moment there that I felt his presence close... Must be my imagination playing tricks on me.' with that Natsu shook his head and shrugged.  
"It's nothing, let's go." and walked out with the rest.

They finally left much to Gray's relief that Natsu didn't catch him red-handed; he was safe from being discovered when he was supposed to be at home. Slowly, he moved to the bar where Mira was, trying to act nonchalantly.

Once there she gave him her usual smile.  
"Hello Gray, I thought you were supposed to be at home because you weren't feeling so good. Natsu had been worrying about you for a full 5 minutes. He couldn't stop complaining to the girls about him wanting to skip the mission until he finally gave in considering that they really needed his help... What brings you here?"

Gray sat on a bar stool, he had to admit that he was pretty nervous about all this; after all this was a rare occurrence.  
"Where's the guild master?" he asks as Mira took her time pondering and then answered.

"Master is in his office right now."

"Can you lead me there? I need to tell him something important."

Mira became serious though with her usual smile as she nodded and lead the way.

On the top floor they were stopping in front of huge red doors, Mira knocked.  
"Master, Gray wanted to see you." she heard a soft "Come in." from the other side and opened the door.

They walked to where Makarov was; he was sitting behind his desk that had a stack of papers piled neatly on one side. Makarov greeted them.  
"Oh Gray! It's so nice to see you! How's it been?" he pointed at the chairs for him to sit, and just before Mira was about to leave Gray had asked her to stay.

She was confused at the sudden request, but stayed nonetheless and sat on the chair beside him.

He began.  
"Well, it had certainly been a while, a full month perhaps. It's been going well actually."

Makarov nodded in delight.  
"Is my idiotic grandson taking responsibility?"

Gray nodded.  
"He's been very responsible and helps around the house pretty often."

Makarov kept nodding.  
"Good, good. So what is it you wanted to see me about?"

Gray took a deep breath  
"Guild master-" he started though he got interrupted by Makarov yelling at him.

"Don't call me guild master or master! I've already told you to call me gramps remember?" Gray smiled suddenly recalling the memory.

* * *

**Short flashback**  
It was 2 years ago that Natsu had proposed to him. He couldn't believe it himself. Natsu, his friend/rival/lover wanted to marry him. At first Gray had even considered it a joke, but that was all pushed aside when Natsu kneeled down and brought out a box with a pair of rings inside; clearly he was dead serious.  
Gray was happy of course. He loved Natsu no matter what and Natsu loved him the same. Gray managed to say "Yes!" through his shock of disbelief and tears.

It was one of the happiest days of his life, especially after 6 months of preparations of getting married in a church. To Gray, he didn't mind being the wife in the relationship for he wore a white wedding gown. It still embarrassed him a bit nonetheless because he was still a man with pride, but that didn't really matter if it meant staying with the person he loves for the rest of his life. He was proud actually, to finally have someone to cherish and know that the happiest days of his life were just beginning.

Everyone supported them and was happy for them. However, others didn't realize that some in the crowd didn't really support them; it was more of having to have their hearts broken for Gray. There were some people in the guild that had huge crushes on him.

The guild master came to give his blessings and gave Natsu a very serious look and tone about responsibility and taking care of his wife and such. He then came to Gray.  
"You're now a part of the (Dragneel) family. Call me gramps from now on, alright!"  
**End of short flashback**

* * *

Gray nodded.  
"Yes, right." he cleared his throat to start again.  
"Gramps, there's something important I need to confirm... What are the symptoms of becoming pregnant?"

There was some silence, until Makarov had a feeling where this conversation was heading and got to it with a slight hesitation.  
"Gray... Are you by any chance pregnant perhaps?"

Gray paused, he wasn't entirely sure.  
"I don't know" he said slowly.

In understanding the situation more, Makarov made Gray stand up and asked Mira to get his medical examination kit. This was quite serious for it is an extremely rare occurrence. Once he got the kit he also used some of his own magic like an ultrasound, and examined Gray carefully.

An hour has passed since then as Makarov was slowly and possibly going over it numerous times in disbelief. He then finally stopped and sat down with Gray and Mira doing the same.

"I can't believe it! You really are pregnant Gray!" Mira cheered as Makarov sighs and Gray speechless.

"... Have you told Natsu yet?" Makarov questioned.

"... No, not yet. I just wanted to confirm my theory... How was this even possible?" Gray really wanted to know how.

Mira started.  
"We don't know either Gray, but the fact that you have a baby inside of you is still unbelievable... Although I worry as to how you are to give birth when your body is not structured for such things... Also, how would Natsu take this?" Mira had a point.

"I honestly don't know how I am going to give birth, but as to how Natsu would take this... Well-" he was cut off by Makarov.

"He better be proud! That's my great grandchild in there! Your child and his, it's a miracle sent from above. Natsu better start taking really good care of you from now on, but it all depends on when  
you're going to tell him."

Gray knew that he'd need to tell Natsu sooner or later, but he was just not quite ready yet.  
"I'll tell him when I'm ready to." with that, Mira and Makarov nodded.

"Just tell us when you need our help; we'll support you through this." Mira assisted.

Gray replied with an "I'll keep that in mind." as he left the guild to go home and rest.

* * *

Well Hope you enjoy this! There's probably going to be at least one or two chapters containing lemon~

It's a bit... can't find the right word, but yeah this came just to me. I'll never own any animes or the characters will I won't be mentioning in my fics as often cuz well y else am I writing a fic for if I could just make the characters in the anime do them IF I OWNED THEM!

I'm working on the 2nd part to this but of course school gets in the way... Ideas and comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=


	2. Chapter 2

-Family-

Chapter 2: Uncovered Truth

Two weeks had passed since then as Gray stayed at home. He hadn't heard a word from Natsu in his mission, but he knows that it was not something to worry about... Not yet anyways.  
Gray was still curious as to how this had happened. He could've researched it in the library, but he had been too tired and sick to do so. He'd get visits from Mira and gramps to make sure that he was fine in which he was, but sometimes he thinks that he's not. With all the puking every morning, barely able to induce food, yet crave to eat a lot and always feel tired and stress whenever he tries to move. Experiencing all this for the first time and at once is making it hard for Gray to get used to and cope with the fact that he's pregnant since he's not supposed to, especially without having Natsu by his side to help him out.  
It has been hard for Gray, but because of his pride, he doesn't want to be seen weak by anyone, including himself. He endured the morning routine as he waits for Natsu's return. Luckily, he wasn't at the stage where he was starting to bloat or else Natsu may... He doesn't even know what Natsu will do anymore once he finds out or gets suspicious anyway. He was getting a migraine just thinking about it as he took in some painkillers to rest again.

Later than night, Natsu came home. Very tiredly, he took a quick shower and lay beside Gray. He gave Gray a quick kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer. He whispered "Goodnight." to his love as darkness surrounded him quickly.

The morning where Gray was supposed to get up and puke his guts out as usual, this time he couldn't. He felt something warm and was also strong for he couldn't move from his position. He opens his eyes and was shocked to find Natsu beside him. Although it was such a surprise, he couldn't help, but let out a small smile at Natsu's sleeping face. He wanted to move in closer and be consumed by the warmth, but he knew better. As stealthy and silently as he could, he got up from the bed away from Natsu's arms to go to the bathroom. Coincidentally, the moment the bathroom door closed, Natsu had woken up. He woke up to find that Gray wasn't beside him, in which he frowned. He then heard noises coming from the washroom where he deduced that Gray must've went there. Groggily, he sat up scratching his head and sighed. He decided to cook their breakfast as he went downstairs.

After some time, Gray got out to find that Natsu wasn't on the bed anymore. He figured that he must've been making their breakfast and by this time, he decided to tell Natsu about his... situation. It had been two weeks and that was enough to get used to the idea. He took a deep breath and gathered a lot of courage as he headed downstairs. He had to admit, he was pretty nervous, but it was better to get it over with before it was too late.

Slowly, he went downstairs as Natsu greeted him the moment he was seen.  
"Good morning!"

He responded with a "Morning" too, though rather nervously as he went to the table to sit down.

Natsu got the food ready as he sat down across from Gray and questioned in a worried tone.  
"Is something the matter? Are you still not feeling well?"

"Well... I went to the doctor's, I think about 2 weeks ago to get a check up." he answered truthfully.

"Yeah, and?" Natsu was eager for more information.

"The doctor said that they're minor pains and it will eventually be replaced with something more..."

"Phew, I thought it might be something serious. I'm happy to know that it's nothing too bad!" Natsu starts to become happy with relief as he ate.

Gray just ate in silence with just a slight guilt. He did tell Natsu the truth, but just not the whole truth. After they finished their meal, Gray sighed and decided that prolonging the news may lead to new problems, so he'd best get it over with. He made Natsu sit down on the couch beside him as he mustered all his courage to break down the news to Natsu better. He took a deep breath for there was no turning back.  
"Natsu, there's something important I have to ask you."

Natsu nodded, fully focused.

"... What do you think about kids?"

Natsu was taken aback by the question, but he replied softly.  
"Oh Gray. Do you want to adopt one that badly? Because if that's what you want then-" he was cut off by Gray quickly before he would jump into any conclusions.

"No, it's not that! I mean..." Gray mentally sighed at his husband's thinking.

Natsu did not fully understand what the other needed to say, though he tried to encourage him.  
"Well, I think that having kids around would be nice."

Gray looked at him just slightly relieved.  
"Y-you really think so?"

Natsu cheered happily.  
"Of course!" this made Gray smile slightly.

After some time of slight hesitance, Gray began.  
"Well Natsu, the thing is... is that... I-I'm p-preg-" he was suddenly cut off by a huge slam of the front door opening and a greeting from both Mira and gramps.

Gray knew that they were going to visit like usual, but he didn't think that they would be that early today. As for Natsu, it was such a surprise, but he didn't really mind it.  
"Hey Gray! Sorry to barge in early today, we just couldn't wait!" Mira exclaimed cheery as always, then added.  
"Oh! Natsu, you came back. I bet you're really excited aren't you."

Natsu questioned,  
"Excited? About what?"

Makarov's eyes widened and caught on that Gray has yet to tell Natsu. However, it was too late for Mira blurted it out, still happily.  
"That you guys are having a child silly!"

Natsu's eyes widened and so did Gray's for different reasons. Natsu stuttered.  
"A-a c-child?" at this moment, Gray was sure that he caught a massive headache.

Now Mira wonders.  
"Yeah, didn't Gray tell you yet?" She looked at Gray who shook his head; this made her gasp and apologized.  
"Oops, my bad."

Natsu was now looking at Gray.  
"Gray, what does she mean? What's this about a child? What's going on?"

Gray took a deep breath, looking at Natsu with a quick thought of 'There's no turning back now, this is it!'  
"Natsu... I'm pregnant." with total shocking news Natsu gaped dumbfounded and fainted.

'Unbelievable! The nerve of this guy, fainting after hearing the news!' Gray thought quickly before yelling.  
"O-oy! If someone should be fainting it should have been me! Wake up you shitty bastard!" in anger at such a response from his husband.

Makarov and Mira began to prevent Gray from now trying to murder Natsu.

'Looks like it had sort of went well into telling Natsu about it...' both Makarov and Mira last thought before sweat dropping at the whole scene and sighed for the might-be troublesome events that's about to come their way.

* * *

I'm finally able to upload Ch 2!

In all honesty, I was having a really hard time to be inspired and kept on reading other fanfics with the guy being pregnant and made notes on what may happen to them. I also researched some facts about what happens to the people that are pregnant physically and emotionally. It was such a hard task, especially with having no help from my so called friends (editors) and again no inspiration which is killing my mood to write...

I'll try harder to update faster and wish that I'll get inspired more often~ _**Ideas and comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=**_

{Added note: This has been sort of fixed. Grammar-wise.}


	3. Chapter 3

-Family-

Chapter 3: Reassuring Persuasion

It took about an hour of waiting for Natsu to become conscious again.

(Natsu's POV)

When I came to, I could see gramps and Mira trying to calm a still pissed Gray. I didn't even realize that I fainted. All I knew was that Gray told me that he was pregnant and then everything else around me went black. I didn't mean to faint; I could only guess that it probably shocked me to the core for this to happen.  
Now that I'm calmer, when I think about all this, it makes me really happy. I mean, we're going to be a bigger family now, and just anticipating it is making me excited.  
I thank the Heavens that we were blessed with this, but I'll have to admit that it'll take some time getting used to.

However, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for Gray. I vowed to stay by his side through the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, until death we part... No not even death will part us!  
Now I was here to deal with my enraged wife. Although, I don't think that they've realized that I'm awake for they start to talk now.

"Gray, take it easy." gramps assured.

"Yeah, Gray! Maybe Natsu was just so happy that he fainted about it!" Mira said happily.

Gray sighed, rustling his hair.  
"... Well... It didn't look that way." muttering unpleasantly.

"You never know unless you ask and straighten things out, right?" Mira states with a smile plastered on her face.

Gramps then ask.  
"What were so worried about?"

Gray was only silent for moments until he sighs again to respond.  
"I wasn't sure what he'd do when he finds out about it. I guess I'm a bit insecure in whether he'll treat me differently such as distancing himself or stay with me... I didn't know what to do or what I'm doing at this matter."  
He takes another breathes and starts again.  
"I just don't know... If he'll accept-"

"That's nonsense! Of course he will!" Makarov interrupted with a lot of certainty.

"...Well even if he does accept. Then how are we going to take care of the baby? We're both males after all." Gray pointed out.

"Maybe your motherly instincts will kick in." I interrupted, moving into a sitting position on the couch.

"So you're finally awake huh." Gray said just a bit still pissed, just a bit.

"... Well, I admit that I was shocked that you were pregnant-" I try, but was shortly interrupted by Gray who said "I knew it." in which I then continued with a firmer voice.  
"Wait, let me finish. I was shocked, but it's not like I would just throw you away and not love you anymore."

"..." Gray was quiet for that was what where I think he's insecurities were coming from.

I sighed.  
"Look, in my opinion. I think that this is a gift for us because now, we don't need to adopt. Plus, this child, our child, is going to be a part of our family now. We made this child together and we'll raise it together... I won't leave you Gray, I swore on it."

Gray looked at me, moved at what I said. Gramps and Mira knew that it was best to leave us alone right now as I see them leave quietly.  
"Oh Natsu... I'm sorry about earlier." Gray said solemnly.

"No biggie! I know you didn't mean to. I still love you anyway!" I assure him that it was all right.

(End POV)

'I must be the luckiest person in the world, to have such an amazing and awesome husband.' Gray thought as Natsu made him sit on his lap and cuddled; his back against Natsu's chest to rest.  
They enjoyed the comforting silence. Then after awhile, Natsu began.  
"Hey Gray, since I'm only hearing this, for how long have you been pregnant?"

Gray shrugged.  
"A month and a half I suppose."

"Whoa! That long?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, I only found out two weeks ago, so it's not really that long." Gray states nonchalantly.  
He sighed and continued.  
"How am I going to work in the guild now? Plus, how am I going to give birth?"

Natsu looked down at him as though it was a stupid question, in which the other had to look up.  
"What are you talking about? You're not going to do any job in the guild. You're pregnant! You shouldn't risk harming your body! Don't get me wrong. I'm not treating you like a princess, but I worry for your safety since you're carrying a new member of our family... It's just best to take precautions, clear?"

Gray frowned for he didn't get to retort because it was already answered and that Natsu clearly said it was best to take precaution for you'll never know, which is of course correct. However, how are they going to manage financially? That would mean Natsu will have to work harder to obtain cash. Gray was about to say something, but Natsu already started.  
"As to how you're going to give birth... You got me there, I don't know how, but I think that everything will go by fine. So don't worry about it yet." giving out bright smile.

Gray could only give back a small nod to that, but still spoke the main problem.  
"How are you going to provide the money? It's not like there's two of you. Plus, whenever we go to missions, it was to help Lucy with her debts. Since she doesn't know about this, are you planning to keep on going to quests?"

Natsu thought for a moment.  
"... Well then, why don't we just tell the whole guild then?" he said, smiling brightly as though it was the most brilliant plan ever.

Gray exclaimed.  
"He'll no! I don't want people to think like I'm some sort of-"

"They won't. They're family Gray." Natsu interrupts sternly in which Gray stopped.  
Natsu sighed as he caresses Gray's hair.  
"Gray, it will be fine... Trust me, alright?" Gray gave a small nod.

"Alright, then let's-" Natsu was interrupted by Gray's "Wait!"  
"What?" he questions.

"... Can we wait just a bit longer? I don't think I'm ready yet..."  
Natsu nodded in understanding, and then said.  
"How about until the Magnolia Festival?"

"2 weeks from now?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, that should be enough time right?" smiling again.

Gray only nodded slowly.  
"I guess."

They took in another comfortable silence, until Natsu started again.  
"Hey Gray?"

"Hmm?" he responded tiredly.

"..." thinking on whether he should ask or not.

"What is it?" the other asks impatiently.

"... That is my kid right?"

There was some silence, until Gray elbowed him, making Natsu groan.  
"I-I was kidding!" Natsu said clutching his stomach.

"Not funny." Gray states slightly pissed now.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized.

"How could you even ask that?" Gray exclaimed; anger was visible in his tone.

"... It slipped." was all Natsu could say, in which Gray stood up to face Natsu and gave him another hit; on the head this time, receiving another pained groan from Natsu.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I love you, I would've murdered you by now!"

Natsu laughed lightly.  
"Sorry, sorry. I love you too Gray." hugging Gray's waist and looked up at him, smiling one of his best smiles.

Gray couldn't help, but forgive and smile back at Natsu.

* * *

**-2 weeks later- The Magnolia Festival**

Upon their arrival at the guild, they've been instantly been greeted by the gang being Lucy, Erza, Happy along with Wendy and Juvia.

"Hey Gray! I haven't seen you for a long time." Lucy greeted along with an

"It's been a while" from Erza, a

"Long time no see Gray!" from Happy,

"Good to see you again!" from Wendy and finally an

"I've missed you so much Gray-sama!" from of course, Juvia.

"It's good to see everyone too!" Gray responded with Natsu beside him.

Juvia shamelessly cling herself to Gray and whined.  
"Gray-sama!"

This just slightly caught on Natsu's nerves. Even when married, Gray is still being constantly hit on by women and some men. Being the husband, of course he wouldn't let them go near Gray, and even if they do, he would give out an aura saying 'He's mine!' or 'Hands off!'. Right now however, Juvia was pushing it.

Honest to god was she abscessed with Gray, even now. It had been hard for Natsu because he would be targeted to be destroyed or hurt by Juvia. Luckily, Gray noticed and warned Juvia that if he was hurt, then she would be dealing with him now. It was a tough relationship since there was a lot of interference from people to tear them apart... A lot!

Though Gray being kind to women, he was oblivious to their main goal, until he was told, took a hint or he went by his instincts. Really, Natsu had it tough.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Gray asked, completely oblivious to her advances in the touching.

"Gray-sama, I haven't seen you in a long time. What happened?" Juvia whined, gripping more firmly.

"Well, the thing is-" before Gray could say so, Natsu pulled Gray out of Juvia's grip and said.  
"We're going to have another member in the family!" earning a glare from Juvia in which he glared back as he embraced Gray protectively.

Gray could only blink at the action and questioned.  
"What's wrong Natsu?"

There was an unseen spark war between Natsu and Juvia after Natsu had answered.  
"There's nothing Gray. I just wanted to embrace you."

In which Gray only replied an unsure.  
"Oh, okay." as he only felt some uncomfortable force happening.

"... You mean." One of the girls interrupted.

"Yeah, that's right! We're going to have a kid in the family now." Natsu cheered, now out of the war with Juvia... for now.

"Oh! Congratulations!" from Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Happy as Juvia gaped in shock screaming in her head. 'A kid?'

"So you guys are ready to adopt a kid huh." Erza states logically.

"... No we're not adopting." Gray responded with a pause.

"Huh? Then how are you going to get a child then? Though if you were a woman then it... would be... easy... Omg! Are you planning to get a sex change or something?" Lucy suddenly came to such an assumption in which a "Hell no!" was exclaimed by the couple, appalled with the idea.

"Oh, then how then?" Wendy questioned innocently.

"Well, you see... I-I'm pregnant..." Gray stated with slight hesitation.

Silence filled the air, until a "What!" was exclaimed with great shock from all of them.

"Are you serious?" Erza asked seriously, not finding it funny if it were a joke.

"Yeah he is." Natsu answered seriously too.

Erza then came up to Natsu.  
"If I find that you're treating him wrongly in anything whatsoever, I will mutilate you!"

"I understand, Erza." Natsu gulped for Erza was really scary with her threats.

Happy interrupted them to ask.  
"Are you really serious, Natsu?"

"Yes, I'm sure Happy. Don't worry so much." Natsu reassured, patting his blue friend.

'Natsu is going to be a father now! Wow!' was all Happy thought, proud of his best friend.

Then a "Wow! Congratulations!" from Lucy, Wendy and Happy was exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thank you." Gray stated with a smile as Natsu was smirking at Juvia who was giving him a glare for '_tainting_' '_her_' Gray-sama.

Yet another war between Natsu and Juvia starts again, but it came to an abrupt stop when Lyon, Hibiki and Loki came in. Instantly, Natsu went on protective mode on Gray because he knew that these three had a thing for Gray. Gray on the other hand didn't and so he walked up to them, especially to Lyon who was like a brother to him and greeted him.  
"Lyon! It's been a long time, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to check up on you... That Natsu guy isn't giving you trouble is he?" Lyon stated the last part darkly.

"Natsu? No he hasn't. In fact, he's been taking good care of me. So I'm fine." Gray answered until his attention was caught by Hibiki who held his hand and a rose appears in front of him.

"This is for you, Gray." in which Gray was reluctant to accept and gave an "Uh... Thanks?" for the sudden action.

An even more sudden action was when Loki placed an arm around Gray and led him to a table to sit. This earned the other a "Hey!" from Natsu, Juvia, Hibiki and Lyon.

"Hey Gray, it's been a long time. How have you been?" Loki asked ignoring them.

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Gray answered back; again he was a bit hesitant.

Everyone knew that Gray can't tell if he was being hit on or people who had their eyes on him. He was simply and innocently oblivious to all this unless it was really, as in really obvious. This scared Natsu greatly and needed to protect Gray quickly. He swiftly ran to the table unnoticed and instantly sat beside Gray to interrupt their conversation.  
"Well how about you Loki? How've you been?"

Loki gave him a fake smile.  
"Oh, I've been doing great!" he then grabbed Gray's hand to put a brief kiss on it and added.  
"Although, now it became much better now that I'm with you." looking into Gray's eyes.

Gray could only blink a few times, unconsciously retrieving his hand and then stared at him.  
"You... do know that I'm married right?"

Loki blinked.  
"Why of course I do. I was there after all." he didn't realize that he was putting fire into oil.

"Then why are you hitting on me? In front of my husband at that." he asked darkly.

He was not one in going to affairs or be caught with another man or woman. He was simply a loyal lover, true to the other. Sure there may be doubts here and there, but the love he has for the other will never fade no matter what. That's how true Gray was and Natsu could never be happier to have him by his side for all eternity.

Loki stuttered, now scared.  
"W-w-well, I-I was-"

"I _**am **_happily married if you must know." he interrupted with a menacingly cold glare.

The rose he was holding turned into ice and then he gripped it hard causing it to crumble into tiny little pieces. Loki was now scared of what might happen to him, so he ran for his life. Gray wasn't just going to let him go that easily and summoned ice hammers to fall on him.

As this scene occurred, Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Happy muttered in unison to themselves.  
"Gray sure is popular." and the rest of the guys, including Natsu all thought.  
'He slipped up.'

They decided not to interfere with it and just watched from a table. Natsu only sighed and yet gave a small smile. He didn't have to worry about Gray being taken away from him for their love was too great for that to ever happen. Although, Natsu still has to protect Gray from some of them either way. He was an overprotective husband of course... he just wish that nothing too great of a danger would happen to them.

Lyon was keen in observing and asked Natsu.  
"What happened to Gray?" which earned him a "huh?"  
He elaborated.  
"I mean, Gray is much slower than before and he seems to be tired from every time he summons up his magic."

Natsu then remembered that Gray was pregnant; he was so caught up with the competition that he forgot about it. Instantly, he stood up and walked towards Gray. He then embraced Gray for him to stop and dragged him to sit beside him. Gray was confused, until Natsu states with a serious and firm tone.  
"You shouldn't use magic in your condition. It's not healthy to waste your energy."

Gray only nodded in understanding, but this wasn't unnoticed by Lyon who caught up with the word 'condition' and immediately asked in concern.  
"What condition? What's wrong with him?" all attention aimed at Natsu.  
"I swear if you did something bad to him, then I'll-"

"Wait, Lyon. Take it easy, it's nothing bad." Gray interrupted quickly, calming Lyon even just a tiny bit.

"Alright, then what is it?" asked impatiently by Lyon who was still glaring at Natsu.

Natsu ignored the glare and stated after taking a deep breath.  
"Gray is... pregnant."

"..." was their response to the people who still didn't know at their table.

"Can you guys seriously stop being all shock from this? It's only making Gray nervous you know."

Everyone took into consideration at what Natsu said, and quickly apologized to Gray.

"Sorry. It's just so..." Lyon couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"Unusual? I know." Gray finished for him.

"But it's not like we'll hate you or anything. In fact, because you're pregnant, you're probably going to be treated as any pregnant women should be treated."

Gray sighed exasperated.  
"I know that. I wish you guys wouldn't, but it can't be helped."

"Are you going to let the rest of the guild members know?" Loki asks as he was now okay from being killed by Gray.

"... I'm tired though." Gray mumbled as he looks to Natsu and added.  
"Can you do it for me?"

Natsu nodded.  
"When do you want it?"

"I guess now is okay. I'm 2 months pregnant after all." Gray answered and then asked anyone if he could have something cool to drink.

Wendy volunteered and left to get a glass of water as Natsu nodded before going to stand up on an empty table to announce the news. Gray's face flushed at his husband's actions.  
'Seriously? So embarrassing."

Natsu shouted.  
"Hey, everyone. Listen up!" instantly getting everyone's attention.

"Oh Natsu, what's up?" Macao asked, and was then followed by Levy.  
"Is this important, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded as he smiled.  
"Gray and I are finally going to have a kid of our own!"

"Ooooh! Congratulations!" they all cheered and exclaimed.

Lucy stated to Natsu as she sweat dropped at the scene.  
"Um, Natsu. I don't think they'll get the message that Gray's pregnant from that."

"Really?" Natsu asked, scratching his head.

Everyone that knew did an anime fall with the exception of Gray who sighed as he took another sip from his glass.

"Ok. I'll just say it then." He turned back to the rest of the guild members and was about to yell out that Gray is pregnant, but he instantly asked with a question.

"When are you planning to adopt?" Levy asked, in which Natsu thought was a good opportunity to let out the truth in a subtle manner.

Even though it wasn't really his style, but for Gray, he'd do it.  
"We're not adopting."

"Eh? Then how are you getting a child? Giving birth to one?" Cana exclaims.

"Actually, yes we are! Well, Gray is." Natsu answered back, getting some silence in return.

A loud "WHAT?" could've made anyone deaf in an instant as the all of the guild members screamed.

Natsu spouted angrily.  
"Pipe down will you! You're all going to give Gray a headache."

"I already have one." Gray mumbled under his breath as he rested his head on the table.

Now that the rest of the guild knew, Gray didn't need to hide anything anymore. He felt relief wash over him and smiled at the thought. They all congratulated him and were planning to have a party in his honour, but Makarov had told all of them that they still needed to prepare for the festival. They could have the party afterwards, but right now, everyone should be busy making the preparations. Everyone grumbled and whined, but agreed nonetheless and promised Gray that they would still have a party for him. Gray smiled and was glad that he joined this guild.

He made a motion for Natsu to get down from the table and come over to sit beside him. Natsu saw this and did so, now sitting beside Gray. He began to caress raven hair locks before asking.  
"Relieved?"

Gray nodded in a hum.  
"Mh-hmh."

Natsu kissed the other's forehead.  
"Good. Now rest, you must be tired."

Gray looked up at him sleepily.  
"I am, but I'm still going to help the others set up for the festival."

"Alright, but you're not allowed to use too much of your energy. Deal?"

Gray pouted, but didn't retort back with defiance.  
"Alright, fine."

Natsu smiled.  
"Now rest."

Though this has been sweet and all, what they all didn't know was that someone has been watching them. Someone powerful was watching them in the shadows by the pillar, giving out a dark aura. Natsu noticed something felt wrong and quickly turned his head towards the pillar. He saw a faint figure instantly vanish. He thought that he may have been imagining things because of his overprotective nature, but oh how wrong he was going to be.

* * *

Finally chapter 3 is up. With the exams coming up and ISUs and studying and my birthday that might be cancelled and tests too... It's hectic I tell ya! It'll probably take a while again to update because I'm simply too busy T^T  
I don't want to be busy... sigh...Well, on with the usual! _**Ideas and comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=**_

[...I just realize that I cut off Wendy here on the first try, so now it's edited! I tried to make Happy say "Aye!" but I failed because it didn't seem to fit the scene... =^~^=]

**Plus! Thank you guys so much for your comments for this story! I really appreciate it! **  
**I try really hard to be in the mood to write and come up with things! So I'll try hard again for the next chapter! Onward!**

{Added Note: This is edited again. The next chapter will be on edit too. I'm not making that much big of a change, but it will probably somehow affect how the mood of the story will flow... I think.}


	4. Chapter 4

-Family-

Chapter 4: Magnolia Festival

The guild was still preparing for the festival. Gray was carrying some boxes and sighed in relief as he placed them on one of the tables. Natsu, who's carrying a larger amount, did the same on the next table and turned to look at him.  
"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-ugh..." Gray felt a slight shock of pain in his stomach for only a moment.

Natsu became worried at the noise Gray made, not finishing his sentence.  
"Are you really alright? What's wrong?"

Though Gray just waved it off.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just felt a slight pain in my stomach. It was only for a moment, so it's gone now."

"Gray, if you-" there it was again, that feeling of being watched. Quickly, Natsu turned towards that direction and once again saw a vague figure, disappearing in the dark.  
'What was that? No, more importantly, what's this uneasy feeling I'm getting?'

"-atsu. Natsu!" Gray called, breaking Natsu's trance.  
"Huh? What?"

Gray became worried.  
"What's wrong?"

Natsu shrugged it off with his smile.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just got distracted. Sorry about that."

Gray stared at him before stating.  
"... Alright. If you say so."

He had his suspicions that Natsu was hiding something, but decided not to pry or jump into any conclusions. Natsu would just tell when he was ready.

"Minna! Let's all do our best to make this festival work!" Mira announced.

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered excitedly.

- ^v^-

Preparations were then made. However, the interference and threat from Laxus and his team had caused great problems for the guild. Luckily for them, Levy came back and was now trying to break the spell – or in this case – the runes.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza were now ready play Laxus' game, and find the three members of the Raijinshū (or thunder god tribe). Erza – who had already been freed from the stone – chased after Evergreen and was ready to go. Natsu and Gajeel on the other hand, decided to chase after Laxus while the rest of the girls were still encased in stone. Makarov wanted to go as well, yet he was unable to leave the guild.

Gray also came back from his fight with Bickslow... Well, more like dragged back by Macao who just happened to come across him. Witnessing this, Natsu immediately called out Gray's name and rushed towards him; Makarov right behind him. Everyone gathered around except for Levy who concentrated on finding a way to break the runes. Even though she wanted to be there for her friend because she was worried, she knew that what she was currently doing would be more useful and important to everyone.

Gray wasn't unconscious, but he was tired, having to fight, while carrying a child in your stomach was a bad idea. Unfortunately, Laxus and his team didn't know that Gray was pregnant. So Bickslow showed no mercy in fighting Gray head-on, making some damage to Gray. Macao placed Gray on the ground in a sitting position.

Natsu kneeled beside Gray, scanning for the blood, cuts and any other injuries whatsoever.  
"Gray! Are you alright? Where does it hurt? That Bickslow! When I get my hands on him, I'll-" Natsu started, his anger starting to rise, but Gray smiled softly at him; to reassure Natsu that he was fine.

Gray started, just slightly weak, but stern enough.  
"It's alright Natsu. I managed to avoid major injuries. I'm fi-" but before Gray could finish, Natsu hugged him tightly.

"I'm... I'm just really worried Gray." his hold tightened, but not harmful, just protective. He continued as he held Gray dearly, Gray listening in return.  
"When I saw that you were defeated by Bickslow... God! Was I scared ...I thought I was going to lose you... I thought that if you were hurt bad enough that it would lead to something critical, close to death... I would lose you, the two of you... and I wouldn't be able to help in any way." he moved closer by instinct, not wanting to lose something so dear to him.

Gray felt Natsu trembling just slightly and for comfort, he patted and then rubbed Natsu's back. He whispered in a warm and soothing tone, like that of a mother tending to a child in fear.  
"It's alright Natsu. I'm right here. I won't go away. I'll be staying right here by your side." he continued to do so until Natsu had stopped trembling and calmed down.

Natsu then released Gray ever so slowly and looked straight at Gray who just smiled at him. Gray then rustled Natsu's soft rosy pink hair. At this, everyone around left quietly, deciding that the two should be left alone and that Gray was going to be alright.

Natsu tried one last time.  
"Are you sure you're fine? There's nothing too serious right?"

Gray nodded and tried to stand. He wobbled a bit, but Natsu quickly followed and supported Gray.  
"Its fine, I can stand. I'm just tired from the fight." Gray stated as he stood up straight now.

"You should rest then, if you're tired. It's not healthy you know." Natsu insisted, but it was less commanding and more of a concerned tone in his voice.

Gray assured that he was alright and walked over to Levy.  
"Levy, how is it going? Do you think you're close?"

Levy replied quickly.  
"I think I'm almost through. Just a little bit more."

At that moment, words started to appear from the runes. They said that Erza had defeated Evergreen. After this, the stoned girls were finally free and now there were to be no more threats... Or so they thought. Afterwards, Laxus came on screen again and began telling them that there were thunder lacrimas around the Magnolia city. If they were unable to remove all of them, then Magnolia would be history.

The girls went outside and saw many lacrimas surrounding Magnolia. Bisca thought that she could get rid of them, but then when she destroyed one, she got electrocuted hard. It seems that the lacrimas were embedded with body link magic, causing the one who destroys them unbearable pain.

The girls decided to help out by finding the two of the Raijinshū and defeating them. So they left the guild in search and also to tell Erza about the lacrimas if any of them saw her.

_Many fights occurred later_

After some time, Natsu and Gajeel were finally able to escape the guild now that all members were defeated and that the rune magic was off. As Natsu rushed out, Gray was about to follow, but was immediately stopped by Makarov.  
"Gray, it's too dangerous. You should stay here where it's safe."

"But I have to help in the search." Gray tried, but was also stopped by some of the girls.

Makarov would only let Gray go under one condition; he had to participate in an Aegis Ritual. With this ritual, no matter what injuries or damages Gray may take physically, the baby would still be safe. With that, Gray left with the rest. Though he searched for Warren instead for he could use his telepathy to be able to connect with the others.

- 0 - 0 -

After finding Warren, Erza told the plan to the whole guild about destroying the lacrimas at the same time (Erza with 200, while the rest got to destroy one each), while both Natsu and Gajeel worked together to defeat Laxus in the cathedral. Once all lacrimas were gone and everyone got their shock, Natsu had finally defeated Laxus. All's well and ends well, one would say. However, that was not the case for Gray.

After Gray got his shock, he began heading for the guild. On the way, he was greeted by shrouding mist. In that mist, appeared a dark figure that started to come just slightly closer. Gray could just barely make out who it was because of the mist, but the stranger started to speak.  
"It's nice to see you again Gray."

Judging by the voice, it was surely a female. However, Gray could still not determine who it was and asked.  
"Who are you?"

The woman laughed lightly.  
"You don't need to know who I am... I just want to know how Natsu's been doing."

"Huh?" was all Gray said at first and then responded.  
"He's been doing well... He's my husband."

At this, a gasp was heard from the woman and then a dark and cold tone surfaced.  
"Your husband? You're married to him? I see... This should be easy then."

Gray hesitated, feeling the dangerous aura seeping out of the other.  
"Easy? What are you planning to do to him?"

"Him? Oh, no. Not him." Gray saw a tiny glint in the mist that had yet to be cleared.

Immediately sensing danger, Gray became alert and ready for battle in an instant. In one second, huge amounts of knives were being thrown at him directly. He managed to make a shield big and thick enough to defend and hold them off, but not for long.

"Tch, it would be so much easier if you'd just die. That way, I could have Natsu all to myself. Oh well, it won't be long until your shield wears off."

At this, Gray cursed for the woman had a point. His shield was starting to crack and get smaller. If he didn't think of another way, then he was going to be a goner.

It seemed that today, this time, luck was on his side, though.

From a distance, he could hear Natsu's voice calling out for him. The woman became distracted for that moment, which stopped the knives in the process. Gray took this opportunity to make ice lances at her, getting a direct hit.

The other groaned in pain and exclaimed.  
"This is not over! I will succeed in killing you! And when you're gone, Natsu will be mine!" before disappearing in the darkness, along with the mist.

Gray's shield finally shattered as he had Natsu in view. The knives all around him disintegrated into nothing, as though this whole event had never happened. Natsu noticed Gray and started to rush towards him. Gray wanted to move forward, but he found that he was unable to, suddenly collapsing to the ground from the overuse of his magic energy.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw this and he ran to Gray even faster.  
"Gray!" he yelled in panic as he knelt down to lift Gray into a sitting position.

"Gray!" he called out once more, bringing Gray closer in his embrace.

After the battle, Natsu had searched all over the town for Gray. The uneasy feeling he was getting from the beginning made his instincts search for him. They were telling him that he was going to lose the other forever if he didn't.

Gray had enough energy to stay conscious, but only for some time. He opened his eyes to meet with Natsu's own worried ones. He managed to answer by calling out for Natsu. It was weak, which made Natsu even more worried for it indicated just how exhausted he was.

"Gray, what happened?" this made Gray give him a questioning look. He elaborated.  
"I can smell another person's scent here. It's different than normal... I sensed danger... Gray what happened here?"

Gray felt too tired to explain.  
"Natsu... I think that... I used too much of my magic energy... I can't move my body..." he took a deep breath to speak again.  
"Is it alright if... we talk about this later? I'm feeling too tired right now."

Natsu nodded in understanding.  
"Of course... We'll talk about it once you're well rested." he combed Gray's hair with his free hand to soothe him.  
"You can sleep right now, Gray. I'll carry you back to the guild."

Before Gray fell into deep slumber, he had thought for some moments.  
'I wonder who that woman was... She implied that Natsu was supposed to be with her, but it didn't get to happen... Is she someone that Natsu knew from the past? If so, then why not just show herself to Natsu personally? ...Somehow, I know that... I'm probably going to meet that woman again ...and when that time comes, I can only hope that the situation is nothing too dangerous.'

If Gray wasn't so tired, he would have argued back to Natsu's offer, but he simply didn't have the energy to even do so, though he would've if he could've. Natsu had a lot of damage himself, but he had enough strength to carry Gray back to the guild to be healed.

Unknown to them, a dark figure from the shadows emerged from a distance. Watching them from afar and said, almost in a whisper.  
"This is only the beginning. I will do whatever it takes to get back what should have been mine." before disappearing.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys. I was planning on posting up many stories at the same time, but it seems too long of a wait. So this chapter basically gave a sneak peak of their new enemy. As to who it is, is for you guys to find out~  
This took long because I was debating whether I skip the Magnolia Festival event to the day where they're to be trained by Erza, Mira and Macao or not... So yeah, I decided to not skip it. Thank you for your patience and supports! They are greatly appreciated XD

[Right now, I'm currently working on chapter 5 of this story, and three more stories... One is on a mental rough draft (Yet, to be written, but I have a summary for it.) and the other two will be in one story (Two one-shots)  
I hope to finish before I go to Philippines for the vacation and become too busy keeping my family company. So again I say thank you for your patience and supports in my stories~ they really encourage me and your suggestions, I really do take them into consideration and expand on them.]

Now, on with the usual! **Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**

{Added Note: Grammar-fixed... I think?}

**{Corrected by MiyuTanemura}**


	5. Chapter 5

-Family-

Chapter 5: Foreboding Nightmare

The moment Natsu came into the guild with Gray in his arms, he was immediately surrounded by some of the guild members, and are all were worried sick about them. Wendy came forward and asked.  
"How's Gray, Natsu? Is he alright?"

Natsu nodded.

"He just used up most of his magic, but he should be fine with a lot of rests."

At this, Wendy nodded.

"We'll take him to the healing rooms. You should stay here and wait. I'll return with the first-aid kit to patch you up."

Natsu complied. Even though he wanted to be beside Gray, he decided that he should follow his friend's advice. He gave Gray to Macao who gave him a firm nod that meant.  
'He's going to be fine.' before walking away.

Natsu stood there watching, until they were out of his sight. He sighed before rustling his hair and walked to sit down on the benches. Though before he sat down, he heard the members of the Raijinshū and Laxus make their entry from outside. Filled with anger, Natsu walked straight to them and punched Bickslow in the face. That sent him flying straight to a wall, causing it to dent from the force. Everyone was baffled by Natsu's sudden action; no one knew _that_ would happen.

Natsu was still fuming, but decided not make any more of a scene after that. Lucy came to his side and stated.  
"It's not like they knew about Gray's condition, Natsu."

Natsu huffed.  
"That was for hurting my wife. They were at the wedding weren't they? So they should know at least that much."

Natsu made a point, so Lucy had to stop with that. Laxus, who was also sharp in observing, asked.  
"What condition are you talking about?"

Natsu answered dryly as he crossed his arms to his chest.  
"Gray's pregnant."

Laxus gaped dumbfounded, as did Evergreen and Freed who stood there frozen; speechless. Bickslow on the other hand, was still groaning in pain as he struggled to get up.

"... Did you say pregnant?" Laxus asked, trying to see if had heard wrong.

Natsu nodded.  
"Yeah... Why?"

Lucy sweat dropped, thinking that Natsu had forgotten.  
"Natsu, it's still impossible for men to get pregnant."

"... Oh right." Natsu said, forgetting that fact because of Gray.

Laxus still couldn't swallow that fact and asked.  
"You're kidding right?"

Natsu was getting annoyed with the questions and wanted to punch Laxus in the face, but he stopped when he heard Makarov's voice.  
"It's no joke Laxus. Gray is indeed pregnant." he walked over to them as Laxus and his gang stared at him in disbelief. Bickslow had been with them some time ago and heard it all, not believing it himself.

"But that's not possible though." Evergreen finally spoke out, but this angered Natsu even further.

Makarov made a gesture for Natsu to calm down, and he did so begrudgingly.

"It's true that's its not possible, but it's no lie that Gray is carrying a child. I examined him myself and made sure that it was no mistake."

Natsu's eyes widened at that statement and asked.  
"You examined Gray?"

Makarov nods.  
"Yes, and he's around 2 months along. Am I right?"

Natsu nodded which made Laxus finally admit that they were telling the truth. The trio who still remained frozen in shock, finally managed to swallow the truth as well and slowly, but surely, congratulated Natsu for the new family member.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to rough up Gray up." Bickslow said as he scratched the back of his head as his dolls mimicked a word.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

Natsu smiled lightly.  
"It's fine."

Then Laxus came closer to Natsu.  
"Sorry. I didn't know."

Natsu gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's alright. He's fine."

Laxus gave him an unsure look.

"But it could've been bad if we didn't hold back."

"I told you, its fine. Look, you can go apologize to him in person when he wakes up." He suggested.

Laxus shook his head.  
"With what I did to everybody in the guild... I don't think that I can stay."

Makarov cleared his throat.  
"Well, yes. You should be banished for your actions." At this, Laxus mumbled an "I knew it.", interrupting him for a moment.  
"However, since you truly regret your actions. I'll reconsider."

This stunned Laxus and his team. They've been getting a lot of surprises lately. The trio then exclaimed.  
"Really, guild master?"

The said person nodded in approval and stated in serious tone.

"Never do that again."

With that, the rest of the guild members cheered for them even after all they'd been through. They were a family after all. Needless to say, the guild was filled with happiness. At that moment, Wendy came back with the first-aid kit.

"Sorry it took so long!" she huffed and began to recover her breath when she stopped in front of Natsu.

"It's fine. How's Gray?" Natsu asked for it was the only thing that'd actually been on his mind.

Wendy smiled and reassured.  
"He's sleeping right now." This made the other sigh in relief before she continued.  
"Let's get you patched up, so you can see him when he awakes."

Natsu eagerly complied, for he would get a chance to see Gray.

* * *

When Gray woke up, he realised that it was already night time; the festival was going to start soon. Tiredly, he sat upright to observe his surroundings. Then he heard a voice, and it was familiar to one he had heard before.

"I see that you're awake."

Gray began to panic, realising where he had heard it from. It was the voice of the woman who tried to kill him. Still weak, Gray knew that he couldn't fight. He resorted to distancing himself as best as he could, hitting the backboard of the bed. He still couldn't make out who the woman was in the darkness. So when he turned on the lamp on his bedside table, he's eyes widened.

He saw Lisanna.

"L-Lisanna?" Gray's voice was quivering as he said so.

"Hello, Gray. It's been so long hasn't it?" Lisanna stated, nearing him slowly.

"But you're... Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gray was confused. He had been at the funeral, so it should be impossible to see Lisanna here, and alive.

"Supposed to be, but I'm here aren't I?" she came even closer.  
"In fact, I actually need a favour from you."

Gray sensed danger coming from her, and that made him slightly hesitant.  
"W-what is it?"

Her eyes suddenly became red and her nails sharpened like claws.  
"Give me your life! Yours and that child you carry!" she had Gray trapped when she used her sharp nails to pierce the wall around Gray; they were removable nails for they turned into fang-shaped needles.

"For me to be fully revived I need a sacrifice... and I choose you."

"No. I won't allow you to harm the child." Gray spouted, though his body was paralyzed in fear.

"Gray, Gray, Gray. Don't you know how happy Natsu is going to be when he sees me?" she extended one of her fingers to lift his chin.  
"I think you know very well that he still loves me deep down... The moment I show up, he will realise that he still loves me and forget about you completely." she retrieved her hand and smiled evilly.

"Unlike you, I can give birth naturally. Plus, I was his first love which means that, he's still madly in love with me."

"You're wrong! Natsu loves me!" Gray spouted back.

She smiled at this for it seemed as though the other had become desperate. She thought quickly.

'Just a little more to go.' before saying.

"Does he really love you? Isn't he just trying to move on? He may think that he loves you, but he actually loves me. I know that you know it too Gray. That deep down, there's that part of his heart that you can never conquer."

Gray was quiet. In fact, he was in tears. His eyes were becoming watery, for he knew what she was trying to point out. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Aww... There's no need to cry Gray. We'll make Natsu happy together." she began to place her hands around his neck and tighten it slowly.  
"Once I'm fully revived, I'll tell Natsu that you helped out and we can all be happy."

Gray didn't resist as his breath was quickening its pace.

"You're making a great decision." She kept on tightening her hold even more, so that the other couldn't be able to breathe.

However, when Gray came to his senses, he punched Lisanna on the stomach and it sent her some feet away from him. At this, he was wheezing and coughing to regulate his breathing, while, Lisanna was weakly getting up.

"W-why?"

"The baby." Gray answered when he took a deep breath.

"What?" she asked, now standing up.

"I won't let the baby died." he stated with newfound determination of keeping his child safe.

"Why you little!" she pounced on Gray and began choking him again, this time forcefully.  
"Life would be better if you just die!"

Gray couldn't get her off, as hard he tried to struggle free. He came to the point that he was going to lose his consciousness as his vision was becoming blurry and dark. When he thought that all was lost, he was startled awake. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly to look at his surroundings.

"Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked in concern as he stood beside Gray.  
"You were moving and gasping about. Look, you're sweating and you look so pale."

Gray could only look at Natsu, before looking around once more and back at Natsu again. Suddenly, he began to let tears fall from his eyes.

This surprised and startled Natsu.  
"Don't cry, Gray. Don't cry."  
He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Gray and embraced him to calm him down.  
"Shhh... It was only a dream, Gray. It was just a dream. I'm here for you."

After some time, Gray had finally calmed down and was now only sniffling.

"That must've been some dream, huh?" Natsu asked as his hands held Gray's.

Gray could only nod as he slightly gripped Natsu's hands tight.

Natsu kissed his head.  
"I won't leave, Gray. I'm right here." He tightened the embrace just slightly to prove to Gray that he was there for him.

Gray stayed quiet; basking in the warmth Natsu's embrace was providing him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu tried to lighten the mood and see if there was anything he could help with.

However, Gray just shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

Natsu frowned, but acknowledged and respected Gray's decision.

"Aright."

Then Gray asked to change the subject.

"How's everybody?"

"Nothing too serious. Right now, they're putting the finishing touches on the floats, so that the festival can go on. Plus, Laxus and his team get to stay in the guild." then suddenly remembering.

"Oh right. Laxus wanted to apologize to you in person."

"Why?" It seemed strange to Gray that Laxus would want to apologize to him.

"I told him you were pregnant." The other answered dryly.

"Oh." was all Gray said before Natsu nudged him on the shoulder with his head.

"Come on, let's go. You're still needed to participate on one of the floats..." then quickly added.

"If you're okay now."

Gray nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're wrapped with bandages."

"Its fine, it's fine. Let's go." and with that, the two got off the bed and headed back to the main room.

* * *

The moment Gray walked into the main room; he was immediately bombarded with questions about his health.

"Are you alright now Gray?"

"Do you feel sick?"

"Should you be moving?" and so on.

Gray managed to ease the crowd by answering that he was fine and could still move around. Then Laxus came to him and apologized just as Natsu had said he would do.

"Its fine, Laxus. Really! I'm better now." hearing it from Gray eased Laxus' worry greatly and proceeded with helping the guild finish for the festival.

"Are you guys ready?" Mira exclaimed for it was time to start.

"Ready!" the whole guild answered as they started the show.

While the parade was still on the go, two figures hid in the shadows behind the crowd.

"You wasted some time there, Lisanna."

"I know. I was so close too." she muttered angrily before adding.

"It won't be long though. I'll find a way."

The other commanded harshly.

"Well you better do so, or the deal is off." then disappeared into the darkness.

"..." Lisanna looked back at the parade and sighed.

"I'll need more time for this to work and I'm sure that with this plan, Natsu will be mine and Gray will be no more." Before following the other figure.

* * *

Well, here it is. Chapter 5.

Now that I've updated, (Thank God!) I need to see if I can get more done. So next up will probably be a new one shot that I've been meaning to write, but never got to because of... stuff.  
Hope you enjoy it and thank you for your patience and support.  
So with the usual.

Plus: All the other chapters have been fixed or edited. :)

{Corrected by MiyuTanemura}

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome! ~ =^w^=**


End file.
